Cotton Wool
by Nestled-wonderland
Summary: When Elphaba is thrown and beaten down in the South Stairs for being a "traitor" Fiyero and Galinda will do anything to set her free and bring justice to the lying Monarchy that is his Ozness. Even if that means Vinkus declaring war on OZ. Fibeyra


Hello.

It has been awhile hasnt it. Sorry I have been busy I have just finished a show in fact my third proper lighting credit and I did costume... enough of my boring old life.

I had an idea that maybe I wouldnt do another cushy, fluffy, minimal chapter story. No i wanted to do a thick plot story. SHOCK! I know. So here is my attempt.

The concept for this fanfiction is-

Elphaba is captured by wizard, and basically Fiyero is chipping his penny in to help. And probably making Vinkus declare war on the wizard of Oz in plan to free our Elphie and over through his Ozness.

Hope you enjoy

I own nothing.

* * *

Fiyero spun the thick green pencil around in circles, his eyes focused on the colour as it blurred into an emerald circle, the shine of the pencil made it look almost like a beautiful gem. His fast fingers quickly span the pencil again when it slowed down, a frown marring his face. Despite the fact that in Fiyero spun pens in class numbing him from the process of thinking, his brow has creased deep in thought.

"Fiyero. Why are you so moodified? Is it Elphie?" Galinda asked as her friends hands and eyes were focused on one of Elphaba's pencils. Her voice was laced with anxiety and now Fiyero seemed to be worrying it set her into a frantic mode. If Fiyero was worried then something must definitely be wrong. Fiyero briefly looked up at the blonde. His eyes were not as sparkling or happy as they usually would be.

"Fae should have been back four days ago. What if something has happened to her?" His voice was hard but not threatening.

Elphaba had been sent to the wonderful Emerald City as one of Morrible's sorcery student representatives to meet the Wizard. The day she had been given the envelop by Morrible she had ran straight into Fiyero, almost barreling him down in the hallway. The emerald skin glowed and her eyes shun, it was probably the happiest he had seen Elphaba. Galinda was just as happy and even enjoyed the small squeal Elphaba let out, even if the green skinned girl denied the noise's existants.

She was to be there for two weeks and that didn't include the three days of travel. She was to sit in on an advanced socrey and scholar meeting with the Emerald City University and see how their lessons fared differently from Shiz's. Visit museums and city monuments. She was to meet the Wonderful Wizard (which Elphaba was most excited about). They had received letters almost every day from her. Then they stopped. Fiyero and Galinda worried but thought she had forgotten about them after finding the infamous library in the centre of the city.

" I know. What someone hurt her? What if she was attacked?" Galinda's voice had risen octaves as she spoke her normal pink flush cheeks were pale. She had started her doubt and worry the moment the letters stop and now that Fiyero, the ever not serious Prince started to fret and panic, it tripped her over the edge. The pencil continued spinning.

"We should go see Morrible. She was Morrible's representative. If Fae was to be back on Sunday and it is now Thursday. Maybe there was a problem with the journey back. The carriage could have broken down. If so Morrible should know, after all Elphaba is still a student of Shiz" Fiyero said hopefully.

Morrible heard a rapping on her door, and Galinda's worried voice floating through the air of her study. She should have expected Miss Uppland to seek out her friend and for Triggular to follow.

"How can I help Miss Galinda?" She put on her usual fake but bored sounding sincere voice.

"Its Elphie she hasn't returned, her letters have stopped and we are terrifyingly worried. You know she should have been back on Sunday." Galinda gushed. Morribles face went dark and almost looked if she was relishing Miss Upplands and Master Triggular's worried and distressed faces.

"Was there an confusified issues on the journey return causing the delay?" Fiyero asked in his political Prince voice he only used when meeting one of his father's business associates.

"No. For a matter of fact Miss Elphaba is in the South Stairs she is a traitor to all of Oz-" Morrible started.

"No What!" Galinda snapped, all colour draining from her cheeks. What has Elphaba gotten herself into.

"As I was saying your friend is nothing more than a freakish traitor and is wicked through and through. She should be locked away from Oz." Morrible spat.

"Why? Elphaba is no traitor!" Fiyero growled his eyes darkening. He had heard stories of the south stairs, how cruel and harsh the Gale force guards could be. Elphaba was the most kind and loyal person he knew and she wasn't a traitor.

"If his Ozships declares her a traitor than she is an enemy of oz and you should do well to not go sniffing or stand against his Ozness. Or you will finding your self with her" Morrible snapped.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you did review and tell me what you think.

Also I have specifically not made it clear if Fiyero is with Elphaba because i want help choosing. Should they already be a thing( if so how much of a thing, secretly dating, playing it low or fully blown PDA type of dating) or shall it be a developing thing. You tell me and review


End file.
